Serenity
by Hitomi2009
Summary: Iris finds herself locked in a local jail on an alien planet. She has been granted Serenity and will be killed by dawn. Will she be able to get out of this prediciment? AN: This was my first DW fanfict so if you see somthing that isnt correct please tel


* * *

**Serenity **

How did she always get herself into these messes? She had to think of a way to get herself out of this, but then again she had the whole night to wait before anything really happened. That was a truly scary thought, staying all night in this cold, sticky, cell until daybreak and she was "granted serenity" and slaughtered like a pig. Well not an earth pig, she wasn't on earth for that to happen.   
Looking around, she assessed what she had to work with. A rock, an old toilet, (no scratch that, it didn't look safe) and the shackles around her feet. There was little else to work with, they had taken all her belongings and thrown them somewhere, with her luck that'd be the garbage. She cursed and closed her eyes. She could just wait for the Doctor, maybe he'd get her out of here.

"When pigs fly" she scoffed, and then corrected herself, "When earth pigs flew". For all she knew he had gotten himself into a worse mess than she had. She rested her head against the cold wall behind her and tried to push her thoughts of him out of her head. The Doctor could take care of himself, and she had worse things to deal with at the moment. Like how she was going to get out of the death sentence for the 5th time this month. She sat there in her thoughts until they where interrupted by the sound of a large door opening. She braced herself for what was coming.

.:---------------:.

He woke up and everything was slightly fuzzy, it took a moment for him to gather his thoughts. The whole consol room was littered with debris and the center consol had promptly exploded. He murmured a few untranslated curse words and stood up. And then it hit him, what about Iris, where was she? She had been there when the Tardis had crashed, he remembered it very clearly now. She had hit her head when an explosion threw her back against the wall, probably when the center consol exploded. But where could she be now? "Oh rasslion" he cursed. She could be anywhere, for all he knew they where in the middle of a black hole, not that that was possible, but he could always be proven wrong.  
He walked to the view screen, the only part of the Tardis that was in a half decent shape at the moment. He turned it on, and wasn't all too surprised to see that the Tardis had landed them somewhere other than Earth. He grabbed his coat and ventured outside. He found himself in a city much like one of the late 1900's in Earth, but there where a few differences. He hopped up and down and couldn't help but smile a bit, the gravity on this planet was a bit lighter than on earth and there was a distinct smell of ozone in the air. He walked around the corner of a building and was astonished to see two suns setting in the sky ahead of him. "Binary stars that's brilliant" he though as he walked further into the streets. He had a job to do now. He had to find Iris before nightfall.

.:---------------:.

Why do villains always monolog, always. Iris asked herself as she sat there listening to the man in front of her. In front of her was Erue Hshtra, the man that was head of the police of Necropiolis city. He was defiantly crazy, just another megalomaniac bent on world domination, she thought spitefully. Erue noticed that her attention span towards him was dwindling and he decided to fix that. Before she knew it one of the guards nailed her in the cheek with one of their sticks.

"What the hell was that for?" she said growling. Erue laughed cruelly and smiled.

"That's for insolence. I shouldn't even be wasting my time with such a pathetic criminal as you. Please enjoy your last night alive my dear." He replied and then promptly walked out.

How many last nights alive was she going to have, three, four, ten? She growled and sat back down. She had to think of a way out of here. She watched the guards carefully to see the times when they switched shifts and formed a plan to escape this hell-hold.

.:---------------:.

He sat on the ground low and out of sight, watching the guards at the front of the jail move back and forth. He had to wait till they switched shifts and there was an opening, to his luck the current guard looked very tired. About 15 minutes later the guards shift ended and the doctor silently walked to the door.

Wow that was easy he thought looking around, no guards. He wondered what type of prison this was.

.:----------------:.

Adrenalin pumped through her veins as she snuck through the hall. She made sure to keep quiet as she walked even though there was a clear lack of guards in the halls. It was as if all the guards switched shifts at the same time. "Oh how lame" she though "Stupid megalomaniac's and their schedules." Not that she should have been disappointed because it made her escape quite easier.

Then she heard it, the sound of foot steps and soft whispering. She found a corner to hide in and stood there, willing herself to be invisible and hoping that it would be enough to not be seen. The guards walked by as though she wasn't even there, luck was on her side. When she was sure that they where out of range to hear her she slipped out of her corner and made her way to where she thought the entrance to this place was.

.:----------------:.

He silently walked through the halls, the lack of guards was getting annoying, not that he could complain all too much. As he rounded a corner he had a feeling he was getting close and didn't know how close he actually was because as he rounded the corner, SMACK!!! He almost lost balance due to the force of the collision but caught himself on the wall.

He readied himself for the worst when he stepped back and looked at the person that he had collided with. On the floor was a very surprised brunette. It was just who he needed, Iris!

.:----------------:.

She couldn't believe it! It was the Doctor, what luck. He reached to grab her hand and pulled her into a soft hug and then pulled back giving her a look that said that they where getting out of here. She couldn't help herself but to smile.

Without even speaking she knew what to do, it was as though it was engraved into who she was. It was time to get out of this hell hold! With that she followed him though the halls to the entrance to the complex. But when they got to the hall leading to the entrance a loud alarm started to go off!

"Oh & we've been found out!!" Iris said looking rather anxious "this is going to cause a few problems"

The entrance was suddenly blocked off by guards and Iris and the Doctor.

"Oh bloody hell" she murmured "Any chance you have a plan to get out of this?" "I'm working on it…." Said the doctor

In essence it was getting out of the frying pan and into the fire. She readied herself for what was to happen; she had a feeling that she wasn't going to get out without a fight.

.:----------------:.

As the guards surrounded them he grabbed Iris's hand, it made him feel more secure, as though he wasn't going to lose her again if he just didn't let go of her hand. And then he heard his cruel laughter. Out came a short man with blue skin, bleach white hair and a pair of antennae. He had a malicious look about him and walked with a sure step, defiantly a Karthaxian. He walked up to them clapping and smiling.

"Congratulations my dear for getting this far, you're a very cunning little thing" He said to Iris "And as for you" he said pointing to the Doctor "Welcome to the Necropiolis city prison, it will be the last place you will see during your life time."

The doctor smiled "I do doubt that" He said his smile still on his face. "I think a smart man like you would know the right thing to do in this kind of situation and just let my companion and I leave without any trouble."

"Ah, but that's not how it works my dear man" Erue said sneering "What happens after this is I put you both in a jail cell and watch you both rot there till morning. And then I take your little girl friend and I execute her right in front of your very own eyes, and there shall be nothing you can do about it."

Suddenly a very dangerous look appeared on the Doctor's face. "You don't seem to understand what's going on." He said slowly. "You are going to let my companion and I leave now, or you're going to have to face the consequences and I am not a very forgiving man."

He readied his sonic screwdriver in his pocket, he knew what he was about to do wasn't the best way of going about things but it worked.

"There is little you can do for your sake now sir so don't try anything, you're out numbered and out muscled."

The guards moved in to grab them but the Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out and pointed it towards one of the locks on the cell doors, the lock immediately opened and the criminal inside it dashed towards the door and enviably, freedom. The Doctor immediately started to open each of the cells. One of the guards tried to stop him but Iris turned around and kicked the Karthaxian where it counted and he fell to the ground in pain. She was about to try to finish off another guard but the doctor grabbed her.

"This isn't our fight anymore, its best if we just leave" he said

She nodded to him and they found their way out of the prison. But just as they where about to leave they where confronted by Erue. He had some type of gun in his hand and he looked some what hysterical. He pointed the gun towards Iris and glared at the Doctor.

"There is no possible way that I am going to let you two get out of this complex alive." He said sneering and before anything could be done he shot right at Iris. But at that moment a prisoner came up behind the man and hit him over the head with one of the guard's sticks. Making the bullet veer and hit Iris in the leg instead of the stomach.

.:----------------:.

Pain surged through her leg and she fell to the ground. It felt as though someone or something had set fire to all the nerves in her whole leg, it was a horrifying pain. Suddenly things started to go fuzzy and she started to black out. She couldn't pass out, not now, she had to get out of here and get back to the Tardis, and then she could pass out all she wanted to.

The Doctor ran over to her, a look of guilt and fear written all over his face.

"Iris!!! Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, don't worry bout me, lets jus' get outta this horrible place" She with a shaky voice.

The Doctor nodded and grabbed her hand. When they reached the outside Iris couldn't help herself but to want to run and dance around and if it weren't for her injury she probably would but at the moment all she could do was limp her way after the doctor back to the t\Tardis

.:----------------:.

He couldn't believe he had let that happen to Iris, of all the stupid things he could do he put her had put her life in direct danger back there. If it had not been for the prisoner hitting Erue, Iris may have been fatally wounded. How stupid could he get!!! But now he couldn't exactly worry about it, he had to get her back to the Tardis and hopefully the medial room hadn't been destroyed in the crash landing. He had plenty of time to beat himself up later.

The walk back to the Tardis was a quiet and slow trip. He had to stop and make Iris take a break every once in a while due to the fact that if he didn't she'd walk herself to death. It seemed as though with each step a bit more energy was zapped from Iris, by the time that they where about 2 blocks away from the Tardis he had to help Iris walk.

When they finally found their way to the Tardis relief washed over the Doctor. He let go of her and told her to not move too much and then he went to go open the door.

.:----------------:.

It felt like she was going to die, it really did. But she was stronger than that, and she couldn't leave just yet, she had to be there for the Doctor, even though she felt odd admitting it, he needed her and she needed him. She could hear him walking over and opening the door to the Tardis, but the sound of his foot steps started to get more distant even though he was probably getting closer to her. And then suddenly she couldn't hold on anymore and she just let herself slip into a coma, she would just sleep for a bit that's all…..and then it went black……

**A/N: This was my first try at a Doctor Who story, I know it was really crappy and stuff but I did it for my Sophmore english class. And yes like all the rest of the story's on all legal crud applies. **


End file.
